Under The Rain
by Naru Shinohara
Summary: Di suatu pagi yang diguyur hujan, Sai bertemu dengan seorang murid baru bernama Yamanaka Ino yang jatuh cinta pada gambar-gambar yang dibuatnya saat pertama kali melihatnya. Di awal mungkin mereka hanya sekedar teman biasa, namun lama-kelamaan rasa lain muncul di hati mereka. AU! SaiIno. Chapter 2 UP! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Under The Rain**

Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typo mungkin bertebaran, dan berbagai macam kesalahan lainnya. Jika tidak tertarik, silakan tekan tombol kembali ^^

.

Selamat membaca!

.

Musim ini rasanya hujan turun agak sering dan mengguyur hampir sepanjang hari. Seperti hari ini, jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi di mana sang surya seharusnya sudah memancarkan sinar hangatnya, namun hujan sudah turun tanpa peringatan.

Pemuda berkulit pucat yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya duduk di tepi ranjang dan melihat ke luar jendela kamarnya. Dia lalu tersenyum kala matanya melihat jutaan tetes air yang jatuh dari langit. Lelaki berumur enam belas tahun itu selalu terlihat senang saat hujan turun karena dia sangat menyukainya. Bau yang menguar dari tanah saat hujan mengguyur, dia menyukainya. Suara yang ditimbulkan oleh tetesan air hujan, dia menyukainya juga.

Si pemuda beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai, dia memakai seragam sekolahnya, memasukkan buku dan peralatan yang diperlukan ke dalam tas lalu menentengnya sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan bersama keluarganya.

" _Ohayou, tou-san, kaa-san,_ " sapanya melihat ayah dan ibunya yang sudah duduk berhadapan di meja makan, sedang menunggunya.

" _Ohayou_ , Sai. Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama," suara lembut Shimura Atsuko membalas sapaan putra semata wayangnya. Sedangkan suaminya, Shimura Seiji, hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan senyum.

Sepiring _omurice_ menjadi santapan pagi keluarga kecil itu pagi ini. Mereka menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang, sesekali terdengar suara peralatan makan yang beradu dengan piring. Setelah itu Sai dan sang ayah bersiap untuk berangkat bersama.

" _Ittekimasu_!" ujar Sai, sementara sang ayah mencium sekilas dahi sang ibu. Keduanya lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

" _Itterashai_!" balas sang ibu dengan tangan kanan yang dilambai-lambai. Sai dan ayahnya lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang perlahan keluar dari garasi dan semakin menjauh.

Dalam perjalanan, Sai hanya terdiam memandangi hujan yang turun. Shimura Seiji tersenyum pada anaknya yang menyukai hujan di saat kebanyakan orang tidak menyukainya. Alasan yang Sai berikan padanya bermacam-macam. Kadang dia menjawab 'merasa tenang saat hujan turun', 'pemandangan saat hujan bagus untuk digambar', atau kadang menjawab 'aku hanya menyukainya'.

.

Tanpa terasa, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah di mana Sai belajar. Pemuda itu lalu turun dari mobilnya setelah mengucapkan ' _ittekimasu'_ pada ayahnya. Dia berjalan menerobos hujan melewati gerbang masuk sekolahnya, namun tujuan pertamanya bukanlah kelasnya, melainkan sebuah taman kecil yang terletak di belakang sekolah, di dekat laboratorium. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sai sering mengunjungi tempat itu sejak dia duduk di kelas satu. Dia pergi ke sana untuk menggambar atau hanya sekedar berdiam diri sambil mendengarkan musik. Baginya, itu adalah tempat yang sangat pas ketika sedang ingin menyendiri.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu langsung menempati sebuah gazebo kecil yang sedikit sempit yang di depannya terdapat sebuah kolam. Gazebo itu yang selalu dia tempati jika datang ke sini. Sai duduk di tempat yang tersedia, lalu mengeluarkan buku sketsa serta pensil dari dalam tasnya, menyamankan posisi duduk dan mulai menggambar. Dia melanjutkan gambarnya yang kemarin tertunda. Gambar sebuah kota dengan bangunan-bangunan tinggi, namun dikelilingi banyak pohon yang rimbun.

Tangannya yang memegang pensil menari-nari di atas buku itu dengan mahir. Di wajahnya yang tenang terbentuk sebuah senyuman. Hujan masih turun sedikit deras. Suara tetesan air yang jatuh ke tanah mengiringi kesibukan pemuda itu.

Tak lama kemudian, indra pendengaran Sai menangkap suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan apa itu, dan masih serius menggambar. Lalu langkah kaki itu terhenti di dekat gazebo yang ditempatinya. Sai yang terus menunduk tidak menyadari seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang duduk di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan dia sepertinya masih asing dengan lingkungan itu. Manik birunya bergulir dari kiri ke kanan. Dia lalu melihat dari sudut matanya seorang pemuda tengah berkutat dengan buku dan pensil. Merasa tertarik, dia membalikkan badannya menghadap si pemuda. Gambar separuh jadi yang tengah Sai buat terlihat olehnya. Kepala gadis itu sedikit maju ke depan untuk melihat lebih jelas. Dalam hati dia memuji indahnya gambaran pemuda itu.

Sementara itu, Sai menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di depannya dan merasa diperhatikan. Kepalanya lalu menengadah dan saat itu juga wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah penasaran dan alis yang sedikit berkerut dari seorang gadis asing dalam jarak yang cukup dekat. Sontak wajah gadis di depan Sai itu langsung merona, lalu dia menjauhkan kepalanya sambil memekik kaget dan memegang erat tas sekolahnya. Sai memasang ekspresi kebingungan. Dia lalu duduk tegak dan menghentikan aktifitas menggambarnya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku mengagetkanmu, ya?" Sai meminta maaf kepada gadis di depannya karena dia pikir dia telah mengagetkannya. Walaupun itu bukan salahnya sepenuhnya.

" _Daijoubu_. Salahku juga melihat terlalu dekat. Ngomong-ngomong, kenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino. Aku baru pindah hari ini ke sekolah ini. _Yoroshiku._ " Yamanaka Ino memperkenalkan dirinya sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Shimura Sai, dari kelas 2-1. Salam kenal." Sai memperkenalkan diri secara singkat.

"Gambarmu bagus sekali, Sai- _kun_. Boleh aku melihat bukumu?" pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang lantang untuk orang yang baru pertama kali berkenalan keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Uh... boleh. Ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Sai saja, ya," ujar lelaki berambut jelaga sambil memberikan bukunya pada Ino.

"Baiklah, Sai," balas gadis itu dengan seulas senyum.

Buku itu diterima Ino, dan dia langsung membuka halaman pertama.

Sebuah gambar taman yang dipenuhi bunga dengan bubuhan tanda tangan pembuatnya di pojok kertas terpampang begitu si gadis membuka sampul hitam buku itu yang sukses membuat manik aquamarine-nya berbinar. Berbagai macam pujian pun Ino lontarkan pada Sai saat melihatnya. Sementara pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

Halaman demi halaman pun dibuka. Terdapat berbagai macam gambar lain yang tak kalah mengundang decak kagum gadis itu. Mulai dari taman, bangunan-bangunan, dan yang lainnya. Tapi, tetap saja yang membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino tertarik hanya gambar taman bunga di halaman pertama tadi. Kembali dia berdecak kagum melihat gambar itu.

"Kau menyukai bunga, ya?" tanya Sai melihat betapa senangnya Ino melihat lukisan bunga karyanya. Kepala yang dihiasi helaian pirang itu mengangguk semangat. Dia juga bercerita bahwa keluarganya memiliki sebuah toko bunga. Sai pun paham mengapa dia begitu tertarik pada bunga.

"Kau boleh memilikinya jika kau suka," tawar lelaki itu.

"B-benarkah?" Ino memastikan tawaran Sai dengan mata berbinar. Dia akhirnya memekik senang saat kepala lelaki itu bergerak mengangguk.

Kedua orang itu masih asyik membuka lembar demi lembar buku gambar dan bertukar cerita sampai tak terasa jam di pergelangan tangan Sai telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh menit.

"Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi. Aku akan kembali ke kelas," Sai memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Oh iya, kau ditempatkan di kelas apa? Perlu kuantar?" Sai bertanya pada Ino. Tapi gadis itu mengerutkan alisnya dan terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Apa kau tadi bilang kau dari kelas 2-1?" Ino malah bertanya balik. Dijawab anggukan kepala oleh orang yang dia tanya. Ino lalu terdiam beberapa saat.

"W-wah... kita sekelas." Gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk pelan pipinya.

"O-oh... kalau begitu, mau ke kelas bersama?"

"Ah, aku harus pergi ke ruang guru dulu untuk menemui wali kelas. Kau duluan saja, Sai. _Jaa nee._ " Ino melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Sai. Setelah berjalan agak jauh, perlahan Ino memegang dadanya yang bergemuruh.

'P-perasaan apa ini?' batin gadis itu.

.

TBC

.

.

Omake

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian kedatangan murid baru hari ini. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Kurenai Yuuhi mempersilakan seorang gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Setelah itu pandangannya menyebar. Mencari seseorang.

'Ketemu!' batinnya sambil tersenyum pada Sai yang duduk di bangku terakhir di dekat jendela, yang kebetulan juga tengah melihatnya. Pemuda itu pun ikut tersenyum.

"Nah, Ino, silakan tempati bangku yang kosong di belakang sana." Kurenai menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk yang masih kosong di belakang. Tepat di samping meja Sai.

Yamanaka Ino membungkuk sejenak pada sang wali kelas, lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang akan ditempatinya selama setahun itu. Entah kenapa dia sedikit tersipu menyadari dia ternyata berada dalam satu kelas yang sama dan duduk di sebelah orang yang baru ditemuinya tadi.

"Wah, ternyata tempat duduk di sampingku itu akan diisi olehmu, ya, Yamanaka." Sai menopang dagunya dan menatap gadis itu.

"Ya. Mohon bantuannya untuk setahun ke depan."

Keduanya saling melempar senyum. Lalu pelajaran pun dimulai dengan hujan yang masih mengguyur di luar.

.

.

.

A/N:

Fanfic kedua dengan pair SaiIno, yeay! (/'o')/

Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, ya. Pembuatan fic ini bisa dibilang mendadak soalnya, hoho. Fic ini juga dibuat untuk sedikti meramaikan #Yam2FamAnniv!

Selamat ulang tahun yang kedua untuk grup tersayang! Semoga semakin ramai dan tidak ada hambatan apapun! /tebar confetti

Tapi sepertinya fic ini tidak akan selesai pada tenggat waktu yang ditentukan, aku rasa. Tapi aku bakal usahain ;D

Dan kalau tidak, mungkin akan di-update sesempatnya ya~

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic abal-abal ini!

Naru


	2. Chapter 2

Bel istirahat makan siang telah berbunyi di seluruh area sekolah. Para guru yang tengah mengajar mengakhiri pembelajaran mereka. Para siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pergi ke kantin membeli makanan. Ada juga yang bergerombol dengan teman-temannya di kelas untuk makan bekal bersama. Di kelas 2-1, bisa dilihat Sai tengah mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dan memuka tutupnya setelah merasa si perut sudah meminta untuk diisi.

"Halo. Boleh bergabung?" Ino menyeret kursinya ke samping meja Sai sambil tangan yang lain menenteng kotak bekalnya yang masih terbungkus.

"Tentu." Seulas senyum diberikan pemuda itu pada teman barunya. Tak lama kemudian mereka memakan bekalnya bersamaan dalam hening. Keduanya makan dengan khusyuk. Sampai akhirnya setelah sudah separuh habis, Sai membuka perbincangan.

"Kau suka _tamago roll_ , ya?" dia bertanya begitu setelah melihat _tamago roll_ yang lebih banyak porsinya dari menu lain dalam kotak bekal Ino. Yamanaka muda itu hanya mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban, karena mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah. Sai tertawa geli melihatnya.

Akhirnya dua manusia berbeda gender itu telah selesai bersantap ria. Keduanya mulai berbincang mengenai sekolah. Sebenarnya, lebih ke tanya jawab dengan Ino sebagai penanya dan Sai menjawab satu persatu jawaban itu dengan lancar.

"Kau mengikuti klub apa di sini?" tanya Ino sambil menyeruput jus jeruk kotak yang dibawanya. Sai mengambil jeda sejenak untuk meminum susunya dan menghela napas. Lalu pemuda itu menjawab, "aku mengikuti klub lari dan melukis."

"Klub lari?" dengan raut kaget, Ino kembali bertanya untuk memastikan kebenaran. Sai mengangguk.

"Tak kusangka kau mengikuti klub lari. Warna kulitmu pucat dan kau sedikit kurus. Kukira kau akan mengikuti klub yang enteng-enteng." Ino bersidekap dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Jangan salah, Nona Pirang. Aku telah menjadi _anchor_ di timku sejak kelas satu lalu dan telah memenangkan beberapa perlombaan baik kelompok maupun individu." Sai menjelaskan dengan bangga.

Mata Ino melebar dan berbinar kagum. Dia tak menyangka pemuda yang dia kira lemah ini ternyata memiliki bakat berlari.

"Lalu di klub melukis, apa saja yang telah kau lakukan?" sesi tanya jawab masih berlangsung rupanya.

"Aku ketuanya, tahu." Sai berkata enteng sambil tangannya kembali menggambar pada buku kesayangan yang baru saja dikeluarkannya. Untuk pengakuan yang satu ini, Ino tidak terlalu terkejut. Dia sudah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bakat menggambar pemuda Shimura itu. Namun tak bisa dipungiri, dia kembali merasa kagum pada lelaki ini.

.

"Nah sekarang, kau akan masuk klub apa?" kini giliran Sai bertanya pada Ino.

"Sebenarnya, aku masih bingung akan ikut klub apa. Kalau klub _ikebana_ , aku sudah bisa dan sering melakukannya sendiri di rumah. Jadi bosan." Gadis itu bertopang dagu dengan malas. Sai bergumam mengerti. "Lalu?" tanyanya.

"Kurasa aku akan masuk klub bahasa Inggris." Ino telah memutuskan pilihannya. Dia memang lumayan menyukai dan menguasai bahasa Inggris. Mungkin dia bisa lebih memperdalam dengan mengikuti klubnya. Sementara itu, Sai berhenti menggambar, tapi tak menanggapi perkataan Ino. Si rambut pirang pun keheranan.

"Sai?" panggilnya.

"Aku baru ingat. Klub lari sedang membutuhkan manajer baru karena manajer kami saat ini adalah kelas tiga yang tak lama lagi akan mengikuti ujian. Kelas satu juga belum kunjung ada yang mengajukan diri. Jadi aku... ingin menawarimu untuk bergabung dan menjadi manajer di klub lari." Oh, cuma ingin bilang itu, toh. Ino kira terjadi sesuatu pada anak itu.

"Manajer bertugas untuk menyediakan handuk dan air untuk para anggota, mengatur jadwal latihan, dan yang lainnya. Bagaimana?" Sai menjelaskan apa saja yang dilakukan seorang manajer klub olahraga supaya Ino paham.

Gadis itu mengagguk-anggukan kepala. Masih mempertimbangkan untuk menerima tawaran Sai atau tidak. Ino lumayan sering memiliki waktu luang di rumahnya dan tekadang bosan bila tidak melakukan apapun. Jika masuk dua klub sekaligus mungkin dia bisa sedikit disibukkan. Dia lalu melihat kertas yang berisi jadwal-jadwal klub di sekolah ini.

Klub Bahasa Inggris: setiap hari Selasa sepulang sekolah

Klub lari: setiap hari Jum'at sepulang sekolah

Ino tersenyum senang begitu mengetahui jadwal antara klub lari dan Bahasa Inggris ternyata tidak berada pada hari yang sama.

"Kurasa aku bisa." Ino tersenyum pada pemuda itu yang juga melakukan hal serupa.

"Kalau begitu, sepulang sekolah nanti kau ikut denganku ke ruang klub lari, ya. Kami semua biasa berkumpul dulu di sana sepulang sekolah sebelum pulang ke rumah. Aku juga sering ke sana. Kuajak kau memperkenalkan diri pada mereka," ujar Sai tenang. Sementara itu, Ino heboh karena belum siap untuk menemui para anggota klub lari hari ini juga.

'Eh? Langsung datang hari ini juga? B-bagaimana ini?!' Ino membatin gugup.

"Tak usah risau. Mereka orang yang baik. Justru mereka akan senang karena tidak perlu lagi mencari orang yang mau menjadi manajer," ujar Sai setelah melihat kegugupan Ino. Sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahu Ino setelahnya. Rasa gugup Ino langsung hilang berkat ucapan Sai.

"Terima kasih, ya, Ino." Masih dengan seyuman yang terus terpampang di wajahnya, Sai mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dengan tulus. Ino mengangguk pelan. Tapi kemudian dia salah fokus pada nama kecilnya yang disebutkan oleh Sai.

"Tunggu. Barusan kau memanggilku apa?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

"Ino. Memang kenapa?" Sebelah alis berwarna hitam itu terangkat tanda keheranan.

"Tadi pagi kau memanggilku Yamanaka, sekarang sudah memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, hm?" Ino mencolek-colek tangan Sai jahil, mencoba menggodanya.

"Lho, memangnya kenapa? Aku saja sudah membiarkanmu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku saat pertama bertemu. Aku hanya merasa nama keluargamu itu terlalu panjang. Jadi kuputuskan memanggilmu 'Ino' saja. Tidak ada maksud lain."

"O-oh, begitu." Ino menyahut pelan.

Tidak ada maksud lain.

 _Tidak ada maksud lain._

.

.

BZZT!

Sambaran petir imajiner menusuk dada Ino dengan telak. Gadis itu ternyata sedikit agak baper setelah Sai memanggilnya dengan nama 'Ino', bukan nama keluarga. Ino menggoda pemuda pucat itu karena dia pikir ada sesuatu di balik perubahan itu. Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Di kedua pipinya terlihat samar semburat merah karena malu. Tapi tanpa dia sadari, Sai di sampingnya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

"Nah, di mana ruang klub lari itu berada?" tanya Ino.

Saat ini mereka tengah berhenti di sebuah _vending machine_ untuk membeli minuman dalam perjalanan menuju tempat para anggota klub lari berkumpul, seperti yang Sai janjikan. Bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Sebagian besar siswa sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang masih betah berada di sekolah.

"Sekolah ini mempunyai sebuah tempat khusus yang terdiri dari ruangan-ruangan klub tempat para anggotanya berkumpul untuk melakukan kegiatan klub atau rapat. Tempat itu berada berdekatan dengan lapangan basket dan voli. Sebenarnya tidak semua klub menempati tempat itu. Ada beberapa yang ruangannya terpisah karena alasan tertentu." Sai menjelaskan dengan detil, lalu meminum susu kotak yang baru dibelinya.

Sebenarnya, Sai tdak suka bicara panjang lebar seperti ini. Tapi apalah daya, kehadiran sosok siswa baru berambut pirang ini memaksanya bicara dua kali lipat lebih cerewet karena dia selalu menanyainya setiap saat. Lama-lama Sai lelah juga.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, mereka sampai di tempat klub itu. Klub voli terlihat sedang berkumpul dan berlatih dengan si kulit bundar saat mereka melewati lapangannya. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna malam menghentikan langkah setelah jajaran ruangan dengan tulisan nama klub yang menempatinya sudah terlihat di depan mata. "Nah, kita sudah sampai. Ruang klub lari berada di ujung," katanya. Lalu kaki jenjangnya melangkah lagi, menuju ke ruangan paling ujung di jajaran itu. Terdengar beberapa orang berbicara dan tertawa dari dalam.

"Inilah ruang klub lari. Selamat datang." Pintu berderit karena dorongan dari tangan pucat si pemuda. Nampaklah beberapa orang sedang berkumpul dan berbincang dengan duduk lesehan di lantai. Semua pasang iris bermacam warna tertuju pada Ino yang terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Yo! Sai, diakah temanmu yang kauilang bersedia untuk menjadi manajer kita?" tanya seorang pemuda berkulit tan langsung ke intinya saat dia melihat Ino. Rambut kuningnya terlihat mencolok dibandingkan anggota lainnya.

"Benar. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Terutama menurut Karin-san, bagaimana?" Si bertanya pada kakak kelasnya yang berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata yang menjabat sebagai manajer di klub itu. Uzumaki Karin lalu menghampiri Yamanaka Ino.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi manajer di klub ini?" tanya Karin. Seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Um... sebenarnya aku ditawari oleh Sai. Tapi aku sedikit tertarik juga dengan klub ini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk bergabung." Ino mengatakan alasannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kau diterima! Sekarang, perkenalkan dirimu." Karin menjabat tangan kanan adik kelasnya kuat-kuat.

'Secepat itu dia merekrut?' Ino bertanya dalam hati. Dia lalu membalikkan badannya, menghadap pada kumpulan lelaki yang semua pasang matanya tertuju kearahnya. Dia menghela napas. Gadis itu siap memperkenalkan diri.

"A-aku Yamanaka Ino dari kelas 2-1. _Yoroshiku_!" ino memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat. Dia kembali menegakkan badan setelah sedikit membungkuk. Dapat dia lihat para anggota klub yang membutuhkan ketangkasan kaki itu tersenyum senang ke arahnya.

"Yah, setidaknya manajer baru ini lumayan imut dan tidak barbar sepertimu, Karin- _san_ ," celetuk pemuda berbadan jangkung, rambut coklat dan tato merah di sepasang pipinya sambil tertawa. Lalu dibalas jitakan yang sepertinya cukup keras dari Karin.

"Baiklah, kurasa sekarang giliran kita yang memperkenalkan diri. Aku Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 2-4! Salam kenal!" ujar pemuda berambut kuning tadi dengan semangat.

"Inuzuka Kiba, kelas 3-3." Lelaki yang tadi dipukul Karin memperkenalkan diri sambil mengelus-elus kepala yang masih sakit.

"Sabaku no Kankuro, kelas 3-2. Ini adikku, Gaara, kelas 2-2." Kankuro menunjuk seseorang di sampingnya yang berambut merah. Laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit pada Ino dan dibalas hal yang sama.

"Uzumaki Karin, kelas 3-1. Aku sudah menjadi manajer di klub ini dari kelas 1. Oh ya, aku adalah kerabat dekat anak ini," ujarnya sambil menyenggol pinggang Naruto. Dia melanjutkan, "makanya nama keluarga kami sama." Ino mengangguk. Baru saja dia akan bertanya, tapi Karin sudah menjelaskan tanpa disuruh.

"Sebenarnya ini belum semuanya. Banyak yang tidak datang hari ini. Kau bisa lanjut berkenalan dengan yang lain hari Jumat nanti saat latihan." Karin menjelaskan pada Ino setelah melihat hanya sedikit orang yang berkumpul di sini. Ino mengiyakan. Mereka pun bubar tak lama kemudian dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

"Biar kuantar pulang. Rumahmu di mana?" ujar Sai menawarkan bantuan. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan bersama menuju stasiun.

"Jalan Shikaku nomor 13. Toko bunga Yamanaka," jawab Ino.

Kedua mata Sai sedikit melebar karena kaget mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut si pirang. Sai ingat tadi pagi Ino berkata bahwa dia punya toko bunga keluarga, tapi dia tidak menyangka ternyata toko bunga di jalan Shikaku nomor 13 yang dekat dengan rumahnya itu adalah milik keluarga Ino. Toko yang menyatu dengan rumah itu berada pinggir di jalan menuju rumah Sai.

"Aku juga bertempat tinggal di sana. Dan toko bungamu itu berada di jalan yang aku lewati untuk sampai ke rumah. Pantas saja aku merasa seperti pernah mendengar nama Yamanaka saat kau menyebutkan namamu tadi." Sai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sedangkan Ino sama terkejutnya dengan lelaki itu. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata rumah Sai dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Dulu itu milik kakek dan nenekku. Tapi setelah mereka berdua meninggal, aku dan orang tuaku pindah ke sini untuk menempatinya dan terus melanjutkan bisnis toko bunga itu." Si gadis pirang menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"Aku sering membeli bunga di sana karena ibuku menyukai bunga. Karena itu juga aku lumayan dekat dengan kakek dan nenekmu. Tak kusangka mereka sudah meninggal. Pantas saja toko itu selalu tutup akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu? Aku cukup sedih mendengarnya." Sai curhat dadakan. Tapi setelah itu dia meminta maaf pada Ino karena telah menyinggung kematian kakek dan neneknya itu.

"Tenang saja. Kau sudah bisa membeli bunga di Yamanaka _florist_ sekarang!" ujar Ino yang seketika sudah ceria kembali. Sai tertawa kecil melihat tingkah siswa baru itu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di stasiun Ichibi. Untuk mencapai rumah, mereka harus menaiki kereta dan turun di stasiun berikutnya, yaitu stasiun Kimaro. Setelah itu hanya tinggal berjalan beberapa ratus meter dan sampailah ke kediaman mereka. Dalam kereta, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara dua insan itu. Sai sudah menyumpal telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan Ino asyik memandang ke luar jendela atau sesekali memainkan ponselnya.

.

.

"Kimaro. Kimaro."

Setelah dua puluh menit lamanya, suara petugas kereta yang menyebutkan pemberhentian selanjutnya terdengar dari pengeras suara yang tersedia. Ino yang tersadar mereka sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuan bersiap untuk turun. Dia melirik ke arah Sai. Lelaki itu masih asyik mendengarkan lagu rupanya. Ino lalu dengan jahil mencabut satu _earphone_ yang menempel di telinga kirinya. Reaksinya cukup membuat Ino terkikik. Sai terlihat begitu kaget saat benda itu dicabut. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menatap Ino sebal sambil sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kita hampir sampai. Apa kau selalu mendengarkan lagu keras-keras seperti itu sampai suara petugas kereta pun tidak kau hiraukan?" Ino berkacak pinggang, berlagak memarahi Sai bak anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak selalu, sih. Tapi 'kan sekarang ada kau yang bisa memberitahuku." Sai tersenyum. Namun entah kenapa di mata Ino senyuman itu terlihat seperti sedang mengejeknya. Rasa kesal membuat Ino sedikit menyentil kepala dengan helaian hitam itu.

'Wah, rambutnya lembut juga, ya.' Nah, Ino salah fokus lagi saat helaian rambut pemuda itu tersentuh olehnya.

Keasyikan berkelahi, keduanya baru sadar pintu kereta yang ada di depan mereka sudah terbuka cukup lama. Tanpa aba-aba keduanya langsung berlari keluar. Pintu otomasit itu langsung tertutup sesaat setelah Sai melangkah keuar. Keduanya menghela napas lega. Namun tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras saat mereka hendak melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Aaah, kenapa harus hujan?" Ino merutuk dengan malas. Dia lupa payung lipatnya yang dia simpan di loker tidak dibawa untuk antisipasi.

"Kita bisa memakai payungku." Sai yang tengah mengeluarkan payung lipat hitamnya dari dalam tas dengan senang hati menawarkan bantuan. Mereka pun berjalan di bawah hujan dan satu payung yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

.

"Sai, apa kau selalu baik seperti ini kepada siapapun?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba. Sai menoleh ke arahnya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hm? Aku memang seperti ini, kok," jawabnya.

"Tapi kau 'kan baru saja mengenalku pagi tadi. Kau mungkin bahkan belum mengetahui semua tentangku. Bagaimana jika nanti kau sudah lebih mengenalku ternyata aku tidak seperti ini?" Ino menatap mata si anak lelaki. Sai terdiam, tapi tidak lama. Dia kembali meladeni Ino.

"Jika kau mungkin berubah dan tidak seperti ini lagi, aku mungkin akan tetap berbuat baik padamu," ujar Sai. Bibirnya kembali melengkung. Sekarang giliran Ino yang terdiam.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa berbuat baik itu tidak buruk. Malah terasa menyenangkan. Jika kita sering berbuat baik, pasti balasannya akan baik juga. Aku sudah sering mengalaminya." Ino yang masih terdiam kini menatap mata pemuda itu dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau kehujanan? Geser ke sini sedikit. Maaf payungnya tidak cukup besar." Tangan kiri Sai merangkul Ino dan menyuruhnya lebih mendekat pada Sai supaya tidak kehujanan. Mereka terus berjalan dengan posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya sampai di toko bunga Yamanaka yang juga merupakan rumahnya. Kebetulan, ibu Ino, Yamanaka Natsumi, sedang berada di sana menata bunga-bunga beragam jenis di sana.

" _Ara, okaeri,_ Ino _-chan_. Oh, apa ini Shimura _-kun?_ Tadi ibumu datang ke sini dan kami berbincang sedikit." Natsumi menyambut anaknya yang baru sampai. Juga menyapa Sai begitu dia melihatnya. Sai membalas dengan membunguk sopan padanya.

"Ibu dan ibunya Sai sudah saling kenal? Aku saja baru berkenalan dengannya pagi ini dan dia baru sadar kalau aku adalah anak pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka yang begitu dekat dengan rumahnya." Ino melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kalian baru saling kenal pagi ini dan sudah pulang bersama di bawah hujan dan sepayung berdua. Dan, apa rangkulan itu? Oh, masa muda memang indah~" ibu Ino menggoda anaknya dan temannya yang baru sadar posisi mereka yang masih berdekatan serta tangan Sai yang masih merangkul Ino. Sai tanpa disuruh langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, bu. Aku lupa tidak membawa payung dan Sai meminjamkan payungnya untuk dipakai berdua. Hanya itu, kok." Ino lalu menghampiri ibunya di pintu masuk.

"Terima kasih, Sai. Maaf merepotkanmu," ujarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Sampai nanti Ino, bibi," kata Sai sambil membungkuk lalu berjalan pulang. Ino melambaikan tangannya. Lalu tanpa sengaja dia melihat bahu kanan Sai yang basah kuyup karena hujan.

'Kau menjagaku agar tidak kehujanan, sedangkan kau tidak melindungi diri sendiri. _Baka_ ,' batin Ino. Dia lalu mengikuti ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah. Mungkin dia akan berterima kasih lagi pada pemuda itu besok.

.

.

.

TBC

Ciye Sai baru juga kenal udah ketemu sama calon mertua aja -3- /plak

Akhirnya bisa up jugaa :'D

Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan fav fic ini. Semoga chapter kali ini nggak membosankan dan mengecewakan. Kalo ada kesalahan, bisa beritahu saya dan kasih saran supaya bisa lebih baik lagi 3

Btw, ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, lho. Hahaha.

Oh iya, kalo ada yang nggak tahu, posisi _anchor_ atau 'jangkar' dalam tim lari itu maksudnya orang yang diletakkan di posisi terakhir dalam lomba lari estafet. Orang yang di posisi _anchor_ biasanya larinya lebih cepet dari yang lain. Jadi bisa menyusul ketertinggalan dari pemain di posisi sebelumnya dan mencapai garis _finish_. Selain sebagai posisi jangkar, Sai juga kadang ikutan lomba lari individu. Larinya cepet sih dia. Tapi gak akan ngajak anak orang kawin lari kok ;) /dor

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini! _Mind to review_? ;)

Naru


End file.
